Byakuya Kuchiki
Byakuya Kuchiki est le capitaine de la Sixième Division du Gotei 13. Son vice-capitaine est Renji Abarai. Apparence Byakuya est grand, cheveux noirs, yeux gris. Le Kenseikaan qu'il porte montre qu'il est de famille noble. Sa précieuse écharpe "ginpakukazaharu" est fait d'un tissu tellement précieux qu'il peut acheter plus de 10 demeures luxeuses avec. Elle est portée de génération en génération par le chef du clan Kuchiki. Personnalité En apparence, Byakuya semble être froid et hautain, ayant des difficultés à accepter ceux qui ne sont pas de son rang notamment Zaraki Kenpachi, capitaine de la 11ème Division issu des quartiers les plus mal famés du Rukongai. Même Rukia semble représenter peu d'intérêt à ses yeux, lorsqu'il lui annonce froidement qu'elle sera exécutée (une décision d' Aizen, Capitaine de la 5ème Division).Byakuya fini par se décider d'adopté. Mais en réalité, Byakuya est tiraillé entre les lois de la Soul Society qu'il à juré de respecter à la lettre afin de faire honneur à ses parents, et ses convictions personnelles qui vont parfois dans le sens contraire des lois en place. Dans l'arc des zanpakutos, on peut savoir qu'enfant, c'était un "sale gosse, doublé un gros bébé"... Tout comme son zanpakuto. Dans ses combats, Byakuya regarde toujours froidement son adversaire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait reconnu la valeur de son adversaire. Il se montre d'ailleurs arrogant envers Zommalie à tel point qu'il s'énerve. Il s'obstine à lui dire qu'il est beaucoup plus fort que Zommarie malgré la perte de ses membres gauches mais il ne fait qu'énoncer des faits et connais sa propre puissance. Comme tous les hommes, il est attiré par les femmes, dans les dernières secondes de l'épisode 118 ( dans le petit livre illustré des shinigamis), Renji parle avec lui car Byakuya l'avait remplacé aux réunions de lieutenants quand celui-ci n'était pas disponible. Le capitaine lui répond que l'une des responsabilités d'un capitaine était de s'assurer que son lieutenant puisse faire ses obligations. Puis Renji lui demande s'il faisait la même chose pour Rukia avec l'Association des Femmes Shinigami, après on voit Byakuya qui sourit. Histoire Kuchiki Byakuya est le 28ème chef de la noble famille Kuchiki qui s'occupe des archives de la Soul Society. Lorsqu'il était jeune, il avait comme compagnon de jeu Youruichi, qui au fil de leur course poursuite, lui appris les différentes techniques du shunpo qu'il maîtrise à la perfection. Malgré le désaccord avec sa famille, il épousa Hisana qui mourut après 5 ans de mariage en lui faisant promettre de retrouver sa petite soeur Rukia qu'elle avait abandonné. Une année plus tard, Byakuya la retrouve et l'adopte au sein de la famille Kuchiki malgré l'opinion de sa famille. Sypnosis Arc du Shinigami Remplaçant Suite à la désertion de Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya est chargé avec son vice-capitaine Abarai Renji d'arrêter sa soeur adoptive et de la ramener à la Soul Society afin qu'elle y soit jugée de ses crimes. Ils l'interceptent dans la rue mais sont interrompus d'abord par Uryū, que Renji arrive à vaincre facilement, puis par Ichigo. Ayant assisté en tant que spectacteur au combat acharn é entre Ichigo et Renji, et voyant son vice-capitaine baisser le pied, il brise net le Zanpakutō d'Ichigo et, sans que son adversaire n'ait ni le temps ni le réflexe de réagir, le transperce de deux coups et lui sectionne les points vitaux afin de lui faire perdre toute sa pression spirituelle. Il s'apprêtait à l'achever en voyant l'arrogance d'Ichigo mais Rukia joue la comédie et lui demande de l'apargner. Arc des Bounts (hors-série) Arc du Hueco Mundo Byakuya arrive par le Garganta et se rend immédiatement là où est Rukia. Il découvre sa soeur moribonde avec un Espada devant elle. L'espada demande à Byakuya de se présenter mais il lui répond froidement qu'ils sont juste leurs ennemis. Zomarie prévient Byakuya que si il veut sauver Rukia se serait en vain. Byakuya dit qu'il ne comprend pas ce qu'il veut dire par "en vain'' et utilise un shunpô. Il apparait dans le dos de Zommarie mais celui-ci l'imite et se retrouve dans le dos de Byakuya. Byakuya lui demande ce qu'est cela, Zommarie lui répond que c'est son sonido gemelos, son sonido est le plus rapide des espadas et il lui a additionné un faux pas qui créer un clone de lui et rassure son adversaire en lui disant qu'il n'a pas à avoir honte de pas avoir suivi des yeux son mouvement. Byakuya répond que lui devrait avoir honte de lui avoir révélé si vite le truc et il découpe son adversaire avec un shunpô puis le deuxième clone, Zommarie apparait néanmoins derrière et lui dit que le thumb|left|Byakuya contre Zommarienombre de clones ne s'arrête pas à deux mais Byakuya l'a préssenti et le transperce du hadô 4 byakurai. Deux clones de Zommarie apparaissent en disant que ses clones sont au nombes de 5 et ils transpercent Byakuya. Byakuya dit de son ton froid et habituel qu'il ne voulait pas utiliser un mouvement qu'il a appris "d'elle" et lance à l'espada qu e c'est lui qui fait preuve d'arrogance mais que sa défaite ne sera due qu'à la "différence de rang". Zommarie visiblement énervé lance sa libération. Un de ses yeux grossi, Byakuya pressent une attaque et se dépace mais Zommarie lui dit que c'est dommage car il l'a déjà attaqué. Le pied de Byakuya se dirige indépendamment de sa volonté vers Zommarie et Byakuya prend la décison de sectionner les tendons de sa jambe. Zommarie le complimente mais regarde vers Rukia ce qui oblige Byakuya à se dresser devant elle pour la protéger et rendant son bras sous contrôle. Il sectionne ce dernier comme sa jambe. Hanatarô arrive ensuite et emmène Rukia à la demande de Byakuya. Il continue ensuite de dire à Zommarie qu'il est plus fort que lui ce qui énerve pasablement Zommarie et ce dernier lui dit qu'hormis son bras il a pris le contrôle d'un "autre" sujet. Byakuya comprend tout de suite et voit Rukia trancher Hanatarô. Byakuya veut empêcher Rukia mais Zommarie contrôle tout son corps et la maintient en joug avec son sabre sous la gorge. Byakuya utilise calmement en lâchant son sabre le sort 65 de bakudô et immobilise Rukia et utilise ensuite son bankai sur Zommarie en lui disant froidement que c'est dans sa situation que "tout est vain". La tour est détruit, Byakuya retourne près de Rukia désactiver son sort de protection et retrouve Zommarie blthumb|Byakuya achève Zommarieessé. Zommarie lui lance son pouvoir "Amor" plusieurs fois mais le bakudô 81 de Byakuya bloque son pouvoir puis il se déplace derrière l'esapda apeuré par le sabre qu'il a sous la gorge. Zommarie insulte les shinigamis qui selon lui sont devenus trop arrogants en se croyant dépositaire de la justice puis Zommarie se fait trancher par Byakuya non parce qu'il est un hollow mais parce qu'il s'en est pris à "son honneur". Isane arrive ensuite sur les lieux et soigne Rukia et Hanatarô à la demande de Byakuya. Arc du Nouveau Capitaine, Shūsuke Amagai (hors-série) Arc de la Fausse Karakura Town Byakuya arrive près d'Ichigo sans se faire remarquer par Yammy et lui lance un le sort 33 Hadô . Kenpachi lui dit de dégager mais Byakuya lui dit de rester à se place car c'est lui qui est arrivé en premier etKenpachi lui répond de ne pas lui en vouloir si il se fait déchiqueter par un coup d'épée perdu.Kenpachi "joue" un peu avec Yammy pendant qu'Ichigo hésite à partir dans le monde réel pour vaincre Aizen. Byakuya lui dit d'y aller car il est le représentant shinigami dethumb|left|Byakuya et Kenpachi frappant Yammy Karakura et cela suffit à Ichigo pour partir. Byakuya discute ensuite un peu avec Mayuri sur le fait si Ichigo allait gagner le combat. Kenpachi interpelle ensuite Byakuya et lui dit d'achever Yammy mais Byakuya prétens que c'est plus une tâche pour un barbare de son espèce. Yammy se réveille ensuite et lance un céla gigantesque. Byakuya retrouve Kenpachi et lui qu'il le plaint de manquer à ce point de jugeote quand il a dit qu'il ne restait qu'à l'achever. Kenpachi dit que c'est bien le cas et prothumb|139px|Kenpachi et Byakuya rentrant au Seireitei victorieuxvoque Byakuya. Il utilise son bankai et les deux capitaines dise "Tu gènes" et attaque Yammy. Yammy souffre d'une grosse blessure au visage mais ne s'effondre pas et sous le coup de la colère se transforme en un monstre encore plus gros et les deux capitaines affronteront l'espada ensemble. 'thumb|right|161px' A leur retour sur terre, on les voit sortir du Garganta avec de grosses blessures mais marchant normalement. Quand les shinigamis demande comment était le combat Kenpachi répond "Bah... vraiment nul" et on voit Yammy étendu à moitié mort au Hueco Mondo. Avec Shusui et Kenpachi, il se fait sermonner par le capitaine-général parce qu'ils ont perdu leurthumb|left|Shunsui, Byakuya et Kenpachi se faisant sermonner par Yamamoto haori. Byakuya lui dit sèchement de ne pas s'inquiéter car il peut facilement en racheter, Genryusai demande aux capitaines ce que représente pour eux leur haori et Byakuya répond "Une tenue minable ce qui énerve Yamamoto sur les trois capitaines.'' Arc du Conte Inconnu des Zanpakutōs (hors-série) Arc du badge shinigami remplaçant perdu Byakuya apparait accompagné de Renji, Tôshiro, Kenpachi et Ikkaku par le Garganta pour prêter main-forte à thumb|left|Byakuya et les autres arrivent pour aider IchigoIchigo. Quand Yukio envoie chaque Fullbringer avec un capitaine, il se retrouve avec Tsukishima. Il admire la lune jusqu'à ce que Tsukishima l'interpelle. Byakuya lui dit que c'est une qu'il soit son adversaire car Kenpachi ne se bat que pour jouir d'une bataille et il serait désavantagé face à Tsukishima et Ichigo ne pourrait jamais le tuer, Tsukishima frappe mais Byakuya bloque avec Senbonzakura et dit qu'il méprise sa façon de combattre et qu'il va se débarrasser de lui avant même qu'il ait abattu son épée. Byakuya lui demande après quelques instants si c'est une bonne chose qu'il reste éloigné. Tsukishima lui répond qu'il réfléchit à un plan puis Byakuya lui dit que c'est visiblement un homme prudent. Tsukishima coupe une feuille puis frotte le sol de son épée, Byakuya lance Senbon-zakura sur Tsukishima et le repousse puis lui demande si il a compris, il ne peut pas le toucher et encore moins le tuer. Tsukishima murmure "Oh je vois... c'est le bon endroit." A cet instant, Byakuya marche sur une dalle qui s'enfonce et qui fait s'élever un mur derrière lui et qui s'effondre. Byakuya se demande comment cela se fait-il et Tsukishima lui dit qu'il a installé un piège. Byakuya lui demande quand il l'a fait, Tsukishima dit "Il y a longtemps." et lui demande si il a entendu parler de son pouvoir. Byakuya se remémore le moment où il a frotté le sol de son épée et Tsukishima lui confirme sa pensée, son pouvoir lui permet de s'insérer dans la mémoire des objets. Byakuya relance son Senbonzakura mais Tsukishima passe derrière lui, lui attrape le bras en lui disant qu'il ne sera jamais plus atteint par son sabre car il l'a tranché une fois et qu'il les a vus tellement de fois que c'en est ennuyeux et tranche Byakuya. Tsukishima dit ensuite qu'il connait maintenant la zone-sans dommage de Senbonzakura et explique ses effets. Il ajoute qu'aucune des capacités de Byakuya ne fonctionneront car il les a développées avec lui pendant des thumb|Tsukishima tranche Byakuya avec "Books of the end"heures d'entrainement. Byakuya lui demande si pas même goukei ou senkei ne fonctionneront sur lui et Tsukishima répond froidement "Pas même ton Hakuteiken". Tsukishima réattaque et brise la lame de Byakuya puis il le félicite sur sa décision d'être revenu en shikai après avoir su qu'il a découvert la zone sans dommage de son bankai. Byakuya est déçu de ces 17 mois d'enntrainement mais Tsukishima le rassure car il a juste progressé de la même manière. Byakuya reprend sa lame cassé et déclenche son bankai. Tsunkishima, pas du tout impressionné, lui dit qu'il l'a vu tellement de fois qu'il est ennuyeux et se déplace dans la zone sans-dommage derrière Byakuya pensant qu'il a déjoué la manoeuvre mais Byakuya a été malain et a déplacé des pétales dans la zone ce qui force Tsukishima à s'écarter. Tsukishima sourit puis retourne attaquer dans la zone sans-dommage. Byakuya double la vitesse des pétales avec sa main, Tsukishima lui fait remarquer que plus les pétales vont vite plus c'est suicidaire de les faire rentrer dans la zone sans-dommage puis il s'aggripe à la main de Byakuya et les pétales s'écrasent littéralement sur le bras de Byakuya. Byakuya semble dans une situation désépérée, Tsukishima le provoque même en lui demandant de lancer un sort de Kidô pour lui montrer sa force mais Byakuya empoigne ses pétales sur son bras et transperce Tsukishima. Byakuya le remercie pour ce combat où il s'est retrouvé au pied du mur et Tsukishima s'écroule. thumb|left|Byakuya vainc TsukishimaTsukishima lui demande de l'aider pour toutes ces heures d'entrainement, Byakuya le remercie pour cela mais tant qu'il sera un ennemi de Kurosaki il ne pourra pas l'aider et il quitte la dimension laissant Tsukishima par terre, agonisant... Byakuya récupere Rukia et va près des autres capitaines qui ont fini leur combat. Il demande à Renji de s'occuper d'elle puis dit qu'il n'a trouvé aucune trace de son adversaire. Avec les autres, Byakuya observe un peu le combat d'Ichigo puis annonce à Rukia qu'ils partent à la Soul Society. Rukia demande pourquoi a comme réponse de Byakuya qu'ils devaient seulement aider Ichigo à prendre sa décision. Byakuya et les autres rentrent à Soul Society en étant heureux que ce soit Ichigo qui ait succédé à Ginjou. Arc de la guerre millénaire de sang Byakuya raconte à Renji l'histoire de Sasakibe pendant ses funérailles. Sasakibe avait le niveau pour être capitaine et maitrisait le bankai avant même Kyoraku ou Ukitake. Son haut niveau pouvait faire de lui un capitaine mais il resta fidèle à Yamamoto et resta son vice-capitaine malgré les rumeurs sur lui disant que c'était un lâche et qu'il ne prenait jamais part aux combatsthumb|Byakuya vs. Stern Ritter. Lors de l'invasion du Vandenreich, Byakuya rejoind Renji et le défend d'une attaque ennemie. Il lui dit : "Ces individus prévoient de détruire la Soul Society d'une manière impitoyable. Ce sont clairement des ennemis. Anéantis-les avec ta pleine puissance" et se prépare à affronter le Stern Ritter et son second. Byakuya utilise Senbon-Zakura. Renji prévient son supérieur que les lames ne fonctionnent pas contre lui, Byakuya retorque froidement que ce n'est pas le cas puis inflige quelques blessures légères thumb|left|122px|Byakuya se fait voler son bankaiau Stern Ritter. Byakuya utilise son Bankai, dans le but de forcer son ennemi à dévoiler sa technique et dans le cas ou ce dernier se ferait sceller, demande à Renji d'utiliser son propre Bankai pour l'achever si la situation se présentait. Cependant à sa grande stupéfaction, son Bankai n'est pas scellé mais volé, ainsi son ennemi le retourne contre lui, Byakuya, ne disposant plus de moyen de se défendre ou même d'attaque face à son adversaire se fera vaincre sans montrer une réelle oposition, il est supposé mort à la fin du dernier chapitre. Aptitudes et Compétences Byakuya est un shinigami puissant , il est le plus connu des 13 capitaines. Byakuya est un shinigami très polyvalent, il se sert très bien du shunpô et il connait d'autres techniques de déplacement de haut niveau. Il se sert aussi habilement du kidô, lors du combat contre Renji (son vice capitaine) il se sert bien du kidô pour affaiblir le bankai de Renji et pour immobiliser Renji ce qui lui a offert la victoire. Ses maîtrise du kidô et du déplacement n'ont pas d'égal que son contrôle du zanpakuto. En effet, il maîtrise très bien son bankai au point de pouvoir lui donner plusieurs formes et de savoir laquelle sera la plus avantageuse dans ses combats. *'Shunpô' : Byakuya est considéré comme un maître du shunpô (technique de déplacement à grande vitesse). En effet, on apprend que depuis son plus jeune âge il cherchait par tous les moyens à dépasser le shunpo de Yoruichi (son amie d'enfance) et qu'il appris une technique d'elle "Utsusemi". Il maitrise aussi une autre technique de déplacement, le "senka", qui consiste à tournoyer sur soi-même et d'arriver dans le dos de son adversaire pour le frapper mortellement. *'Kidô' : Il peut utiliser le kidô avec grande puissance par exemple : avec le hadô 33 ("Sōkatsui") il détruit une bonne dizaine de batiment du seireitei et il peut utiliser le bakudo 61 et 81 (61 : "Rikujukoro", 81 : "Dankû") sans incantation'.' Zanpakutō: Shikai : Pour libérer son zanpakûto, il prononce la phrase: « Disperse-toi, Senbonzakura ! ». La lame du sabre se thumb|"Disperse-toi, Senbonzakura !"décompose petit à petit en un millier de pétales de fleurs de cerisiers, tous aussi tranchants les uns que les autres afin de tuer l'adversaire. Il est possible de contrer le processus en touchant le zanpakûto pendant la dispersion des fleurs de cerisier. Bankai : Il possède un Bankai qui peut prendre plusieurs formes différentes : - Senbonzakura Kageyoshi ("Ombre Violente de Milliers de Fleurs de Cerisier") lui permet d'augmenter les pouvoirs de son Shikai. Un certain nombre de grandes lames surgissent du sol, formant un thumbcouloir entre Byakuya et sa cible. Ces immenses lames se transforment toutes en un millier de pétales de fleurs de cerisier. C'est une sorte de shikai amélioré mais cette fois-ci , Byakuya peut contrôler leur trajectoire par la pensée et augmenter leur vitesse par de simples mouvements des bras (vitesse doublée). - Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi ("Les Milles Mondes de l'Ombre Brutale des thumb|Le "senkei"Milliers de Fleurs de Cerisier"): Le Senkei lui permet de comprimer toutes les pétales en de très nombreuses épées de couleur rose disposées en cercle autour d'une zone de combat spécifiée, autour de Byakuya. Ce dernier peut en utiliser une ou plusieurs selon ses désirs. - Shûkei, Hakuteiken ("Attaque Finale de l'Empereur Blanc"/"Épée Blanche Impériale") : cette attaque fait suite au Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Elle permet à ses épées, disposées en cercle dans la zone du bankaï, de se transformer en énergie que Byakuya va accumuler pour lancer son attaque thumb|Le "Shûkei Hakuteiken"de l'Empereur Blanc. Cette ultime attaque voit alors apparaître autour de Byakuya et de son zanpakûto, un aigle blanc d'énergie spirituelle. En fait une grosse partie des épées autour de Byakuya se condense en une seule épée et le reste se transforme en énergie qui fait penser à un aigle blanc. - Gôkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi ("Ombre Brutale et Finale d'un Millier de Fleurs de Cerisiers") : Cette attaque n'a été utilisée qu'une seule fois et ce, contre Somarie Le Roux, l'arrancar N°7. Il forme un immense tourbillon de fleurs de cerisier autour de la cible et le noie dans une immense avalanche de pétales de fleurs de cerisier, beaucoup plus grande en puissance et en intensité qu'un simple Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. La faiblesse ultime est sa "zone sans dommages" qui se trouve derrière Byakuya sur 85cm de longueur. Cette zone est la même pour son shikai et pour son bankai. Sur cette zone la lame de Senbonzakura n'inflige pas de dommages pour ne pas blesser le manieur de Senbonzakura. Tsukishima se sert de cette faiblesse pour transpercer Byakuya. Alors afin de combattre Senbonzakura, il faut s'approcher et non s'écarter, mais une personne qui ne connaît pas la zone sans dommages ne penserait à faire cela, alors Byakuya ne l'a dit qu'à quelques proches. Relations Rukia Kuchiki Rukia Kuchiki est la petite soeur adoptive de Byakuya Kuchiki. Rukia a une grande admiration pour son frère malgré leurs relations plutôt froides. Malgré ces manières distantes avec elle, Byakuya la considère comme sa fierté. Ichigo Kurosaki Le considérant au départ comme un Shinigami faible, il lui sera enormément reconnaissant par la suite pour lui avoir permis de respecter son serment envers sa famille et en même temps de ne pas laisser mourir Rukia Kuchiki. Il considère également Ichigo comme son égal après ces événements. Renji Abarai C'est son vice-capitaine. Malgré leur différence notable de rang, il fait preuve d'un certain respect à l'égard de son subordonné. Renji est même l'un des seuls à avoir expérimenté l'humour "spécial" de Byakuya Kuchiki. _(Renji) Désolé, je rentre de chez le coiffeur, je suis en retard... Ah, au fait, comment faites-vous pour garder vos cheveux toujours parfaitement coiffés ? _(Byakuya) Je me coupe les cheveux avec mon Senbonzakura. _(Renji) Ah... QUOI ?! _(Byakuya) C'était une plaisanterie. _(Renji) Ouf... Mais... CAPITAINE, VOUS AVEZ FAIT DE L'HUMOUR ?! (Byakuya le gratifiera de l'un des seuls sourires qu'il ait pu esquisser dans la série.) Hisana Kuchiki C'est sa femme qui est décedée 50 ans avant qu'Ichigo ne devienne un shinigami. Jushiro Ukitake Byakuya le respecte beaucoup allant jusqu'a l'appeler "Sensei". Autres Apparitions Byakuya Kuchiki apparaît dans le 2ème film de Bleach "The Diamond Dust Rebellion",quand il y a deux Hyorinmaru pour la chambre des 46 et le sereitei cet un problème,et dans le 3ème film intitulé "Fade to black" ou deux arrancars declenchent une explosion qui fait disparraître Rukia dans la pensée de tout le monde sauf Ichigo et Kon.thumb|116px|bleach film 3 fade to Black Répliques (à Ichigo) Tu es arrivé mille ans trop tôt ... (à Ichigo) Si nous ne respectons pas la loi , qui le fera ? Tu es lent, meme lorsque tu tombes..tu es lent..(à Ichigo) La différence entre toi et moi? Le niveau de puissance ..( ABARAI ) (à Ichigo) N'ai pas une si haute opinion de toi , gamin. Futilité * Sa chanson thème, choisi par Tite Kubo, est "Je Chante Pour Passer Le Temps" par Giovanni Mirabassi. * Il a été voté 7ième dans le plus récent vote, dépassant Orihime Inoue avec 35 votes. * Son Zanpakutō, Senbonzakura, a été voté 5ième dans le vote du plus populaire Zanpakutō dans le magazine Shonen Jump. * Dans le vote des plus populaires batailles, la bataille de Byakuya contre Ichigo arrive en première place alors que sa bataille contre Renji se retrouve en sixième place. * Il apparaît sur la jaquette du tome 7 "The Broken Coda" Coda Brisée du manga. (Note : en musique, une coda est le passage terminal d'une pièce ou d'un mouvement.) Références Navigation Catégorie:Capitaine Shinigami Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Mâle Catégorie:Shinigami